


I Didn't Think You Would Come

by BatmansSidekic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Danny is a sweet boy, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Stiles is an embarrassed ball, Why do I ship this so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansSidekic/pseuds/BatmansSidekic
Summary: A StilesxDanny one shot!Based in episode 2 of Season 3 (Unleashed), Stiles takes Danny up on his offer to "sex him up." Will Stiles actually lose his v-card??? Or will he chicken out at the sight of Danny's hot bod???





	I Didn't Think You Would Come

Danny was setting the table for dinner when the doorbell rang. Confused, he went to the door to see who it was. Looking out the peephole, Danny was surprised to see Stiles standing on the porch with a backpack slung over one shoulder. He opened the door.

  
“Stiles, what are you doing here?” asked Danny.

  
“You said be here at seven, so here I am.” Stiles’ face flushed. “I also packed an overnight bag,” he mumbled, nudging the duffel bag that sat on the porch next to him with his foot.

  
“Stiles, I said nine,” Danny chuckled. “And I wasn’t serious.”

  
“Oh.” Stiles’ face became even redder and directed his attention to the floor. He shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. “I’ll just, um, go...then.”

  
“Stiles…”

  
“Danny, who is it?” Danny’s mother came around the corner with a dish towel in hand. She stopped when she saw Stiles at the door. Her confusion was masked quickly with a smile.

  
“Is this a friend?” She looked at Danny for confirmation.

“Yeah, um, hi Mrs. Mahealani,” said Stiles with a little awkward wave. “I’m Stiles. I just came over to ask Danny about…”

  
“Chemistry. We have some homework that Stiles needs help on,” covered Danny. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you.”

  
“That’s okay hun. Come in, Stiles. Danny, take his bag up to your room.” Mrs. Mahealani turned back to the dining room with a wave of her hand. “Then come to dinner.”  
“Come on,” said Danny. Stiles picked up his duffel bag, and tripping over the door jam, awkwardly made his way inside the house. He followed Danny silently up the stairs. When they got to Danny’s room, Danny pulled him inside and shut the door.

  
“What are you doing here, Stiles?” he whispered half in amusement, half in annoyance.

  
“You invited me over!?”

  
“I was joking!”

  
“Well…” The red in Stiles’ face creeped down his neck. “I can just leave after dinner.”

  
“You don’t have to,” said Danny softly.

  
Stiles’ entire face glowed like a tomato. “Danny…”

  
“I’m not saying anything is going to happen,” said Danny reassuringly, “but I am saying that you can stay. All night, if you want.”

  
Stiles looked down at his sneakers, his face still bright red. Danny took him by his upper arm and guided him from the room.

  
“Let’s just not tell my mother, okay?” whispered Danny as they walked back down the stairs. Stiles nodded fervently.

  
Dinner was a cheerful affair. Mrs. Mahealani asked Stiles basic questions about school, lacrosse, and his dad. Stiles was polite and courteous. He asked Mrs. Mahealani about her day and about work. He laughed at something silly that had happened in the office, complimented her cooking and home, and even offered to do the dishes. Danny was mildly impressed that the bumbling idiot he had come to know as Stiles was actually quite debonair. When they had finally dried the last dish, Danny cleared his throat and announced that he and Stiles needed to get started on their homework.

  
“Right!” said Mrs. Mahealani. She set down her coffee mug and moved across the kitchen to kiss Danny on the cheek. “Do you guys need anything? Snacks, maybe?”

  
“Moooom, we just ate,” chuckled Danny as he hugged his mother. He saw Stiles looking very intently away.

  
“Right, right,” she sighed, releasing her son. She stared at him for a minute with a smile on her face before rousing herself.

“I have to get to work!” she exclaimed. “You boys play nice!”

  
“Yes, Mother,” said Danny, pushing Stiles ahead of him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once they were safely in Danny’s room, Danny locked the door. He leaned back against it, letting his head thump against the wood. There was silence in the room as they heard the car start and drive off outside.

  
“You’re mom’s nice,” said Stiles finally, his hands thrust deep into his jeans pockets. “But I thought she worked at the insurance place?”

  
Danny rolled his eyes. “She used to tell me she was going to work whenever she was going over to Ben’s house when I was little. I don’t know why she does it now. I like Ben.” He pushed himself off the door.

  
“So,” he said, moving a little seductively towards Stiles. Stiles’ eyes got wider the closer Danny got to him. “Since my mother isn’t coming back tonight, we’re perfectly free to do whatever we want.” He rested his hand lightly on Stiles hip, using the other to tilt Stiles’ face up towards his. Danny moved in until there wasn’t even an inch between their lips.  
“Are you just gonna stand there all night?” Danny’s lips brushed Stiles’ as he spoke.

  
Stiles swallowed. Very slowly, he raised his hand and cupped Danny’s cheek. Danny leaned into Stiles, allowing their lips to connect. He slowly planted a kiss, and then withdrew, staying stationary just above Stiles’s lips, waiting for Stiles to make a move. Stiles licked his lips and leaned into Danny, carefully placing a kiss on Danny’s lips. He kissed Danny again, this time more bold, pushing against him. Danny moved his hand from Stiles’ hip slowly upwards underneath Stiles’ shirt. He was surprised to find his fingers ghosting over muscle instead of pudgy skin.

  
“Since when did you get a six pack?” joked Danny, pulling away for a second to nuzzle his neck.

  
“Ahhhhhhh I’ve worked really hard for it?” Stiles’ hands were fisted in Danny’s shirt. “I’m not a show off, unlike some people.”

  
Danny nipped at Stiles’ neck. Stiles let out a small eep. “Don’t be rude.”

  
“I, uhhh, appreciate, mmmmm, your shows of, ahhhhh, male bravado,” gasped Stiles as Danny started sucking on his neck. Danny pulled at Stiles’ pulse point, calling forth a deep purple hickey. Danny took a second to admire his work before kissing back up to Stiles’s mouth. Stiles opened his mouth, his tongue swiping out to pull Danny in.  
Danny was surprised at how aggressive Stiles’s kissing was. He was normally used to guys just letting him take over and be in control, but Stiles gave as much as he took. Stiles hands were suddenly underneath Danny’s t-shirt, groping his sides and sliding up over his pecs. Danny broke the kiss off to pull his shirt off. As soon as he was free of the garment, he pulled Stiles back into kiss. Stiles enthusiastically returned, bumping teeth as he dove back in. Danny wrapped an arm around Stiles’s waist and started walking him backwards towards his bed. They suddenly hit the edge of the bed, and Stiles’s very ungracefully fell back onto the bed. He scooted backwards to accommodate Danny, but Danny just knelt between his legs.

  
Danny made eye contact with Stiles as he very slowly lifted up the edge of Stiles’s shirt. Stiles just stared back, uncertainty etched across his face.

  
“Stiles, I can stop,” said Danny, pulling the shirt back down to cover Stiles.

  
Stiles swallowed. “I’m fine,” he squeaked. “I just...this is just a new thing, for me.” Blush exploded across his cheeks and traveled quickly up to his hairline and down his neck.  
Danny chuckled as he leaned down, pulling Stiles’s shirt up a bit so he could kiss the fuzzy trail there. “I’ll go slow. I promise.” he whispered against Stiles’s slightly toned stomach. Stiles’s hand came up to cover Danny’s as Danny continued to kiss a path up his torso. He pushed up Stiles’s shirt, bunching it under his arms.

  
“Danny,” gasped Stiles, his grip tightening on Danny’s wrist as Danny kissed his nipple.

  
“Danny,” said Stiles slightly louder with a panicked toned as Danny began to tease his nipple, his other hand wandering down to the belt of Stiles’s pants.

  
“Danny!” Stiles pushed Danny away from him but made no move to get off the bed. Danny waited as Stiles laid there with an arm thrown over his eyes, his face redder than the tomatoes that had been in the salad at dinner. Danny carefully moved himself off of Stiles. He sat at the end of the bed, staring at the wall, at his shoes, his hands, anything as he waited for Stiles to speak.

  
“S...s...sorry,” said Stiles from under his arm.

  
“Why are you apologizing?” Danny turned to face Stiles. Stiles’ entire upper body was flushed red.

  
“I...I don’t know...I don’t think…” Stiles covered his face with his hands. “I don’t know if I can…”

  
“Stiles.” Danny placed his hand on Stiles’ knee and shook his leg. “Stiles, I said we don’t have to do anything. We can...just play some video games, or actually do homework.”  
“I feel ridiculous,” mumbled Stiles from behind his hands.

  
“Why?”

  
Stiles shrugged.

  
“You can’t shrug this off.” Danny pushed his leg. “Talk to me.”

  
“It’s just.” Stiles sat up. “I want...this...but...I’m sorry I freaked out.”

  
“Stiles, look at me.” Stiles peeked between his fingers at Danny. Danny chuckled softly as he pulled Stiles’ hands away from his face.

  
“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I’m only comfortable with doing whatever you’re comfortable doing.”

  
“I like kissing.” The blush deepened in Stiles’ face. “I like it when you’re on top of me. I like when you’re touching me. I’ve never….done more than touch above the waist.”

Danny didn’t think Stiles’ face could get any redder. Danny moved so he was straddling Stiles again. He pulled Stiles’ hands away from his face and leaned down to place a very light kiss on his lips.

  
“I like kissing you,” said Danny, kissing Stiles again. “We can keep kissing if you like.” Stiles didn’t respond; instead he wound an arm around Danny’s neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. Danny slowly eased himself back down onto Stiles. Stiles wrapped his arms around Danny, cold hands splayed across his back. Danny stroked down Stiles’ side. He gripped his hip and slowly ground down into Stiles.

  
The sound Stiles made Danny shiver.

  
“How’s that?” he asked, gasping between kisses.

  
“Do it again,” said Stiles, chasing Danny’s lips.

  
Danny rolled his hips down into Stiles’ again. Stiles’ voice hitched, and he pushed back against Danny. They started up a rhythm together, pushing and pulling against each other. Stiles pulled away first, gasping for air.

“Too much?” asked Danny.

  
Stiles shook his head. He pushed Danny gently off of him so that he could sit up. In one movement, he pulled his shirt off and pulled Danny back on top of him.

  
“That’s better,” he commented before pulling Danny back into a kiss. Danny pulled back this time.

  
“Can I touch you, Stiles?” he asked. The blush returned to Stiles’ face. He nodded vigorously. Danny smiled and leaned back in, this time going to kiss underneath Stiles’ chin. He worked his way down Stiles’ throat, ended just at his collarbone, and proceeded to suck the skin between his teeth. A small moan escaped from Stiles. Danny grinned against his skin.

  
“You like that?”

  
“Y...yes.”

  
“I can do more if you like.”

  
“Jesus, Danny.”

  
Danny moved down a little, this time sucking a hickey in Stiles’ pec. He moved an inch further down and licked Stiles’ nipple. He latched onto it, lightly grazing the small nub with his teeth. The noise Stiles made was pure porn. Danny chuckled before moving onto the other one. One of Stiles’ hands gripped Danny’s shoulder; the other one had a hold in his hair. Danny moved down his chest, kissing and biting down his stomach. When he reached the waistband of Stiles’ jeans, he paused, looking up at Stiles.  
Stiles’ face and chest was flushed; his eyes, closed. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked down to meet Danny’s eyes.

  
“Is this okay?” asked Danny, his thumb skimming the top of Stiles’ pants. Stiles nodded slowly. Danny kept eye contact with him as he undid his belt and his pants. He reached inside slowly, very carefully cupping Stiles’ dick. Stiles’ breath picked up, and his head fell back onto the pillow.

  
“Is this okay?” asked Danny, giving Stiles a gentle squeeze. Stiles let out a small whine. He swallowed once and nodded. Danny began to move his hand up and down the shaft. He pulled Stiles’ cock out, tugging down his pants and boxers with the other hand. Stiles scrambled to help. Danny rubbed Stiles’ bare thighs, leaning down to kiss them. He sucked a hickey into Stiles’ thigh. Stiles moaned high in his throat, his hand gripping tight to Danny’s shoulder.

  
“I’m gonna suck you off now,” said Danny, taking a hold of Stiles’ cock again. Stiles whimpered.

  
Danny pumped his dick a few times before swallowing down Stiles in one go. He relaxed his throat and pushed his face down until his nose became buried in Stiles’ curls. He kept one hand on Stiles’s thigh, the other on Stiles’ hip. Stiles hand came down and grabbed Danny’s hand that was resting on his hip, intertwining their fingers. Danny’s head bobbed up and down, sometimes pulling off completely to just suck at the tip, or to lick up and down Stiles’ cocks.

  
“Jesus fuck, Danny,” moaned Stiles, his hand tightening in Danny’s as Danny went down to suck in his balls. Danny could feel Stiles’ thigh tighten in anticipation. He pulled off completely for a second, but didn’t stop stroking Stiles.

  
“Don’t hold back,” he said, looking up at the flushed face of Stiles.

  
“But what if I…”

  
“You can. In my mouth. I don’t care.” Danny grinned devilishly at Stiles. Stiles’ head hit the pillow again.

  
“It’s happening so fast,” he said quietly. The grin slid from Danny’s face. His hand stopped moving, and he removed it all together.

  
“Is this...not what you want?” Danny asked tentatively. He sat up a little. “Am I...Stiles, I didn’t mean to do anything you didn’t want.” He squeezed Stiles hand. “I just want you to have a good time. A comfortable time.”

  
Stiles sat up, pulling Danny with him. He locked their lips together in a more chaste kiss than the ones they had exchanged earlier.

  
“You’re not doing anything wrong,” he said when they broke apart. “It’s just a little overwhelming.”

  
“Do you need a break?” asked Danny.

  
Stiles shook his head. “No. I want…” His face blossomed red again. His lips drew themselves into a thin line, embarrassment written all over his face.

  
Danny chuckled. “Stiles...I can’t know what to do if you don’t tell me.”

  
“I want more!” blurted Stiles. His teeth clacked shut again and he looked away from Danny.

  
“More?” questioned Danny. Stiles fell backwards again and tried to cover his face with his hands again. Danny grabbed his other hand before he could and held them on the bed.

“What do you want, Stiles?”

  
“I want you...to touch me….there,” Stiles mumbled, pointedly not looking at Danny. “Danny, I want...to try...at least once.”

  
“You want me to penetrate you with my dick?”

  
“Fuck, Danny, yes.”

  
Danny chuckled. He leaned down to nuzzle at Stiles’ neck, placing soft kisses and scrapes with his teeth there.

  
“You’re still a virgin, right?”

  
“I told you that.”

  
“Yeah, but, a _virgin_ virgin? Like, have you ever done anything with a girl?”

  
Stiles shook his head. “I’ve made out with a few girls, but it’s never gone past that.”

  
Danny nodded. He smoothed a hand down Stiles’ torso, ending at his crotch. He carefully gave Stiles a few strokes before leaning down to leave a trail of kisses down his body.  
“I don’t want you to have any regrets,” he said once he had gotten back down at Stiles’ crotch.

  
“I won’t,” affirmed Stiles.

  
Danny ran his hands over Stiles’ toned legs one more time before grabbing Stiles by the waist and moving him to turn around.

  
“It’ll be easier this way,” he promised as he pulled Stiles up onto all fours. Danny leaned over the back of Stiles to reach into his bedside table. He pulled out an almost empty bottle of lube and a few condoms.

  
“You’ll only need one, right?” The nervousness was evident in Stiles voice.

  
“This is just insurance in case one breaks,” calmed Danny. He placed a kiss on a mole on Stiles back. “The condoms will back it easier to move, besides protecting from diseases and what not.”

  
Danny popped open the lube and dripped a stripe on his index finger. He rubbed it around to make sure the finger was well coated before touching it to Stiles entrance. Stiles immediately tensed at the feeling of the foreign object requesting access.

  
“This’ll only work if you relax, Stiles,” said Danny reassuringly as he stroked in small circles around Stiles’ hole. “It’ll feel weird at first, but I promise it’ll feel good.”

  
“And if it doesn’t?”

  
“Then I’ll stop, and we can play video games, or watch a movie, or I can suck you off until you see stars.”

  
Stiles released the breath he had been holding. His back relaxed into a more concave state, and he leaned down a little more to rest on his elbows, lifting his ass higher in the air. “I’m ready,” he said.

  
Danny slowly put pressure on Stiles’ hole until his finger pushed inside. He slowly increased the pressure until he was buried all the way up to the knuckle. He moved it in and out slowly until there was no resistance. Danny pulled his finger out, loaded lube up onto two fingers, and pushed those both slowly in. He repeated this process until he was moving three fingers in and out of Stiles with only a small bit of resistance. Danny pulled out his fingers and reached for a condom.

  
“Do you feel ready, Stiles?” he asked before he opened the wrapper.

  
“Yes,” replied Stiles quietly. Danny rolled the condom onto his own dick and used the rest of the lube in the bottle to coat it as viscously as he possibly could. He lined himself up, slowly building up the pressure of his tip at Stiles’ entrance before he popped inside. A shiver ran through Stiles body. A low moan escaped from Stiles’ lips as Danny pressed his advance. Stiles’ body began shaking the more Danny pushed in, until Danny was seated all the way in Stiles. He leaned over and Stiles between his shoulder blades.  
“You okay?” he asked against the skin there. Stiles nodded.

  
“It hurts.” Stiles’ voice was muffled by his hands.

  
“Do you want me to pull out?”

  
Stiles shook his head vigorously. “No, no I’ll be okay. I just need you to move so I can stop focusing on the pain.”

  
Danny nodded and leaned back, grabbing Stiles by the waist. He slowly began moving in and out of Stiles, until Stiles no longer gave any resistance.

  
“Does it feel good, Stiles?” asked Danny as he leaned down to bite into Stiles back.

  
“Can you go...harder?”

  
Danny responded by snapping his hips harder against Stiles’ thighs. Stiles let out a moan and all but collapsed against the bed. The only thing holding him up with Danny.  
“Do you want me to go faster?” he grunted out as he worked his hips to slam hard into Stiles with each thrust.

  
“Mmmmm yesssss,” hissed out Stiles as his entire body shook with the force of Danny’s thrusts. Danny picked up the pace, and in no time at all a fine sheen of sweat covered his and Stiles’ body. Stiles hadn’t stopped moaning, and if anything, it just spurred Danny on.

  
“I’m so close, Stiles,” grunted out Danny. He reached underneath Stiles until he found Stiles’ dick and began stroking it as fast as he could. He felt Stiles tense up under him and clench around him as he came. Danny followed behind shortly after, body shuddering as Stiles’ clenching hole milked him for all he’s worth.

  
He collapsed against Stiles’ back, and together they went down on the bed, Danny still very much inside him. The two of them shared silence filled with heavy breaths. It was almost like they had just finished doing laps for lacrosse. It was a few minutes before Danny found the strength to pull out of Stiles. Stiles whined high in his throat and clenched around him in an attempt to keep him inside.

  
“We need to clean up,” said Danny quietly against Stiles shoulders. He kissed Stiles there, moving up the column of Stiles’ neck before turning Stiles’ head so that he could kiss him. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

  
With an audible groan, Stiles sat up in the Danny’s bed. He winced once at the pain that flared up in his back. Danny ran a soothing hand up and down Stiles’ back.

  
“How much does it hurt?” he asked.

  
“Not...much?” Stiles stood up and his muscles spasmed. He stumbled forward, grabbing onto the desk chair. His legs shook with the effort to keep him standing.

  
“Danny...what the fuck did you do to me!?” Stiles cast a glare over his shoulder. Danny grinned sheepishly.

  
“That’s what sex does,” he explained. He helped Stiles to the bathroom across the hall. He left Stiles to rinse off while he went to change his bedding. Stiles had only cum on the comforter, so Danny pulled that off the bed and tossed it into the corner of his room. He grabbed clean clothes for him and Stiles and went back to the bathroom. Stiles was still in the shower when he walked in.

  
“You okay?”

  
“Yeah,” said Stiles from the shower. “It’s just….like there’s stuff coming out of me.”

  
“That’ll be lube. You can reach in and pull it out.” Danny pulled some towels from the cabinet above the sink.

  
“Can you do it for me?”

  
Danny pulled the current back a little bit to look at Stiles. “You’re ready for round two?” he joked. Stiles’ eyes widened almost in fright.

  
“I’m joking,” said Danny as he stepped in, pulling the curtain shut behind him. He pulled Stiles closer to him, tilting his head up to kiss him. He slowly trailed his hand down, first cupping Stiles ass before feeling between the cheeks. He carefully inserted a finger, feeling around for the extra lube. Stiles spasmed against Danny, gasping into his lips.

  
“What...what was that?” he asked, gripping Danny tighter.

  
“I found your prostate.” Danny pushed against the small nub. Stiles’ fingernails dug into Danny’s shoulder. He mouthed at Danny’s shoulder, panting hard and harder. Danny could feel his cock get harder against his leg. Stiles started to hump Danny; their dicks brushing together. Stiles suddenly gripped Danny hard, cumming on the floor of the shower. Danny grinned against Stiles shoulder.

  
“I think I got it all out,” he said. Stiles sagged against him.

  
“My legs don’t work,” stated Stiles. “You’ve paralyzed me.”

  
“I don’t think it’s permanent.” Danny rinsed both of the fluids off of them and turned the shower off. He helped Stiles step out of the shower and toweled him off. Stiles managed to limp back to Danny’s room on his own, but collapsed onto Danny’s bed as soon as he got there.

  
“Is it okay if I spend the night?” he asked against the sheets.

  
“I said to prepare to spend the night.” Danny rolled his eyes. He pulled out some sleep pants. He dropped a pair onto Stiles’ bare bottom. Stiles rolled over with a groan. Danny watched him for a moment before dropping onto the bed next to him.

  
“Are you...emotionally...okay?” he asked awkwardly. Stiles let his arm fall away from his head.

  
“I never thought I’d get fucked on rose petals and we’d both cry about it after,” said Stiles. He sat up, placing a soft kiss on Danny’s tanned shoulder. “I had a good time. You were...amazing and gentle. Thanks for, you know, not laughing at me.” The blush had returned to Stiles’ face. He ducked his head to the side, hiding from Danny. Danny tackled Stiles onto the bed, pinning him down and kissing him thoroughly. He pulled back as a thought crossed his mind.

  
“Stiles...are you gay?” he asked.

  
“I don’t….think so?” Stiles shrugged. “I’m honestly attracted to both guys and girls. I don’t think one experience, good or bad, could define how I feel.” Danny nodded. He rolled over to the side, one hand stroking up and down Stiles’ chest.

  
“Do you mind if we cuddle?” he asked. Stiles shook his head.

  
“I love cuddles.”

  
Danny chuckled and rolled Stiles onto his side, fitting in behind him.

  
“Good night, Stiles.”

  
“Night, Danny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic on AO3 AYYYYYOOOOOOO!!! Lol, thanks for reading. Leave kudos and comments. Subscribe (?) to me if you wanna know when I post new fics. I'm working on some chaptered fics currently, but it's hard for my ADHD brain to write things chronologically. I'm currently looking for an old Supernatural/Twilight cross over fic that I wrote a long time ago. When I find it, I'll post it here. (It's not as cringey as it sounds lol). 
> 
> Edit: If I did something wrong about the whole sex thing and how it works for guys/anal, please let me know. I tried to do as much research as possible, including watching some homemade "first time" porn videos. I've never tried anal, so I'm not sure how it works and anything I've written is based off of what people have told me and what I read/saw on the internet.
> 
> Edit Edit: THIS IS A ONE OFF. DannyxStiles will not be a thing in my longer chaptered fic. I haven't decided if Danny will still be the one that Stiles gives his V-card too, so we shall see, but they won't be in a romantic relationship. 
> 
> Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!!! <3 ^_^


End file.
